Hoja en blanco
by InoySasuke
Summary: Una cancion,un pensamiento,un recuerdo,un amor... "Fue imposible sacar tu recuerdo de mi mente,..." "Fue imposible olvidar que algun día , yo te quise"


**YO: HOLA DE NUEVO AMIGOS, YA ESTOY CON MI TERCER FIC DE BAKUGAN Y ES UN ALICE Y SHUN**

**EL TEXTO EN NEGRITA ES LA LETRA DE UNA CANCION LLAMADA HOJA EN BLANCO DE AVENTURA**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Fue imposible sacar tu recuerdo**

**de mi mente**

**fue imposible olvidar**

**que algún día yo te quise**

* * *

><p><em>*Alice* <em>-pensaba Shun _*te prometo que nunca te dejare sola*_

* * *

><p><strong>Tanto tiempo paso desde el<strong>

**día que te fuiste...**

**ayer supe que las despedidas**

**son muy tristes**

**Nunca me imaginé que**

**un tren se llevaría en**

**su viaje aquellas ilusiones**

**que de niños,**

**nos juramos**

**todos tus sentimientos los**

**guardaste en tu equipaje**

**quisiste consolarme**

**y me dijiste**

**yo te amo**

* * *

><p><em>*Alice, te echare de menos* <em>-pensaba Shun casi subiendo a un tren mientras el aguardaba despidiéndose

-Alice debo irme-dijo con tristeza separándose de ella

Sabia perfectamente que la peli naranja estaba triste por su marcha

-No te preocupes, nunca dejare de amarte, aunque la distancia pueda separarnos-dijo el muy seguro

* * *

><p><strong>Desde entonces no supe<strong>

**que seria de tu vida desde**

**entonces no supe si algún**

**día regresabas**

**los amigos del pueblo preguntaron**

**si volvías,**

**llorando di la espalda**

**no les pude decir nada**

* * *

><p><em>*Shun, cuando volverás* <em>-pensó la oji marrón con nostalgia a la vez que suspiraba

_[…]_

-Runo, es extraño que Shun no este por aquí, es como si se hubiera ido-comento Dan a su novia

Alice, nada mas oír eso sale corriendo de allí:

-Shun, porque te fuiste-murmuraba y lloraba a la vez

* * *

><p><strong>Ayer que regrese a mi pueblo<strong>

**alguien me dijo que ya te**

**casaste mírame y dime**

**si me olvidaste me marchare con**

**los ojos aguados**

* * *

><p>-¡Shun! ¡Te habíamos tomado por muerto! ¿Donde estuviste?-se sorprendió Dan al ver de repente a su mejor amigo desde la infancia<p>

-Digamos que estuve de viaje-le contesto con una gran sonrisa-¿Y Alice?

-Veras Shun-n –empezó a tartamudear el castaño-Siento lo, pero…Alice ya no es tu novia

-¿Qué?-exclamo Shun intentando contener la furia

-Esta casada con Keith

-No, no puede ser-musito con la voz ahogada_ *Alice, ¿es que ya me has olvidado?* _-pensó llorando

* * *

><p><strong>Después le pregunte<strong>

**a la luna me dio la**

**espalda e intento ocultarse**

**hasta la luna sabe que me**

**amaste hasta la luna**

**sabe que aun me amas**

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué Alice? ¿Porque?-dijo muy desconsolado<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Y vuela, vuela por<strong>

**otro rumbo ve y**

**sueña, sueña que el**

**mundo es tuyo**

**Tú ya no puedes volar**

**conmigo aunque**

**mis sueños se irán contigo**

* * *

><p>Alice estaba dormida, de repente se despertó sobresaltada<p>

_*****__Shun tu ya no vas a estar conmigo, aunque siga queriéndote aun*_

* * *

><p><strong>Es tan triste tener que decirte<strong>

**que me olvides**

**otro amor**

**ha llegado a mi vida**

**y no te quiero**

* * *

><p>-Shun, por favor, olvídate de mí-dijo Alice, casi en un susurro-a parte, estoy casada con Keith y tú… estas muerto para mi-termino casi llorando<p>

El, no podía creer lo que oía

* * *

><p><strong>Es muy tarde y no<strong>

**puedo negarte que**

**me muero pero**

**no callaran mis palabras**

**pa' decirte**

* * *

><p><em>*Alice, te sigo queriendo*<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Que soñare<strong>

**contigo siempre**

**que cierre mis ojos**

**y entonare por ti mis canto**

**tristes noche a noche**

**que llorare si ti cuando**

**recuerde que estoy solo,**

**y al recordar que duermes en**

**los brazos de otro hombre**

**Me pregunto si aun recuerdas**

**algo de mi vida si en tu**

**memoria vive aquel amor de**

**tantos años aquel hombre**

**que siempre te ha querido desde niña**

**y llora porque el**

**amor de su vida se ha casado**

* * *

><p>-Te amo demasiado; siempre fuiste tu mi amor desde que éramos niños y ahora…-el oji dorado no puede continuara la frase por que echa a sollozar<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Es triste ver que un tren se aleja<strong>

**y en él se va lo mejor de tu**

**vida dime el motivo de**

**tu despedida porque te fuiste**

**dejando mil penas**

* * *

><p><em>*Shun, te fuiste ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?* <em>-pensaba con un poco odio la peli naranja hacia el

* * *

><p><strong>Un día recibí tu carta<strong>

**quise leerla y era una hoja**

**en blanco,**

**pues de**

**tu vida nunca supe nada**

**como preguntas que si aun te amo**

-Ese día, llego una carta tuya, quise leerla y era una **HOJA EN BLANCO, nunca** supe nada de ti y ahora…-se decía la chica mentalmente

**Los días pasaban…**

Cuando iba al salón del piso que compartíamos Keith y yo, no pude creer lo que vi

¡KEITH SE ESTABA BESANDO CON OTRA!

Él se percato de mi presencia y como excusa intento decir:

-Alice, no es lo que parece…

-Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo, bien, pues toma-le arroje en toda la cara el anillo de nuestro compromiso y me marche corriendo de allí a la vez que derramaba unas la lagrimas

De repente, choque con alguien…

Y vi que era Shun

-¿Alice, que te pasa, porque lloras?-me pregunto preocupado al verme

Sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar le abrace fuertemente y luego logre decir

-Keith…me ha engañado con otra-y luego añadí un poco mas calmada-Shun, he sido un tonta ¿podrás perdonarme algún día?

Me beso dulcemente en lo labios y me respondió muy cerca del oído

-Por mi ya estas perdonada

Corte su beso diciendo…

-Shun, no creo que debamos…-intente detenerlo

-Alice, no digas nada soy yo el que debe pedir disculpas

Sin mas ni menos eche de nuevo a llorar en sus brazos, mientras el me consolaba

-Alice, venga, no llores más

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

-Porque a pesar de todo te sigo queriendo –me respondió dulcemente y me beso

"…_**; una hoja en blanco será el futuro que todavía no esta escrito"**_


End file.
